WO2009/034463 discloses a high-heeled shoe comprising the high heel and a sole, and where at least a part thereof is formed in a fibre-reinforced material in order to make the shoe resistant to wear and accidental breakage during use. However, the whole sole, heel or both are formed in said reinforced material, whereby the shoe is break-resistant, but also quite unpleasant and uncomfortable to wear for a long time as there is no shock absorption. Further, the production of the shoe in question seems quite expensive as the reinforced material is used and shaped for the whole part of the heel or sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,168 discloses an insert for producing a heeled shoe comprising an insert surrounded by an outer material at least on the circumferential side and on the complete walking side. The outer material is a more elastic material compared to the material of the insert. Therefore, the elastic material placed at the walking side is exposed to wear and/or pressure during walking. At the circumferential side, the outer material is a thin layer following the contour of the insert. Therefore, it is necessary to provide different inserts in order to produce shoes that differ from each other.
EP2143354 discloses a high-heeled shoe provided with a heel having an improved resistance to, and absorption of, shocks and vibrations during use. The construction comprises an inner core placed in the heel and formed in a mixture of thermoplastic material and carbon fibre, and wrapped in a material also comprising carbon fibres. However, the inner core defines the design and construction of the shoe, and therefore it seems necessary to produce several cores having different designs in order to shape different shoes. This is quite expensive and also a very inflexible way of producing shoes. Further, the sole material seems quite hard.